dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Orm Marius (Prime Earth)
, Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11' | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Atlantean | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of the City of Dagon, Terrorist; formerly King of Atlantis | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis, South Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Bob Haney; Nick Cardy | First = Aquaman Vol 7 0 | Quotation = My crown will flood this city! It will throw the oceans down upon it! And I will show your world that Atlantis is not afraid! | Speaker = Orm Marius | QuoteSource = Justice League Vol 2 17 | Overview = Orm Marius is the Ocean Master, the pure Atlantean half-brother of Aquaman. He was born to Aquaman's mother Atlanna and the Atlantean warlord Orvax Marius in the kingdom of Atlantis, where he was brought up. Originally King of Atlantis, Ocean Master was later usurped by Aquaman after he invaded the U.S.A.. Since his exile and imprisonment on the surface, Ocean Master has been declared an alpha-class threat by the Justice League. Despite his opposition, Orm has made several bids for power, often putting him at odds with his estranged half-brother Arthur and the Xebelian princess Mera. After escaping from Atlantean prison during a divine invasion of Earth, Ocean Master founded the City of Dagon, a society of Atlantean mutants and outcasts which he rules over. | HistoryText = Early Life Orm Marius was born in the ancient underwater city of Atlantis, and because of this he possessed a physiology far superior to regular humans. He was the son of the Atlantean military chief Orvax Marius and the queen of Atlantis Atlanna. As a child he learnt that he had an older brother stuck on the surface world who was the child of his mother and a surface-dweller named Tom Curry, his name was Arthur. His father also had another child, this one illegitimate. This girl would be named Tula and would serve in the Atlantean Army. He was raised to believed that the people of the surface were cancerous and not to be interacted with. Orm was brought up believing that he had a duty to serve Atlantis above all else, even family. He was taught the legends of his ancestors such as the first king of Atlantis Atlan, who forged seven relics out of enchanted metal. He also learnt of the seven kingdoms of Atlantis, most of which had been lost to time. However one kingdom was known to have survived, Xebel, which was a sworn enemy of Atlantis. His father Orvax was extremely abusive and would often beat his son and wife, eventually Atlanna killed Orvax on Orm's twelfth birthday when he told her he had killed her surface family. Later on in his life Atlanna was supposedly killed in a freak accident and Orm was accused by Atlanna's royal advisor Vulko, this led to the advisor being banished to the surface world. Eventually Arthur travelled with Vulko to Atlantis, and Orm happily stepped down as King so his brother could take the throne. The brothers would have a healthy relationship, and Orm would tell Arthur cautionary tales about why the surface people shouldn't be trusted. Eventually Arthur saw the surface folk in the same way as Orm and the brothers planned contingencies should the surface attack their home. However in the end Arthur stepped down as King, allowing Orm to take the throne once more. Orm travelled to Arthur's surface home in an attempt to get him to take his throne once again, however he failed to convince him. War with the Surface Attack on Atlantis Some time into his reign, Orm had to deal with a young man named Garth. This boy had purple eyes which meant within Atlantean tradition he should be cast out of the kingdom, however Orm allowed Garth to stay with his mother in Atlantis as he believed no citizen should be shunned for being different. While conversing with Tula about this boy the pair noticed that the fish around them were all staring at him. Orm recognized that this meant Arthur wished to contact him, and so travelled to a ship wreck where he met with his half-brother. Aquaman told Orm that two weeks ago a group of Atlanteans attacked a U.S. military base to retrieve an Atlantean artefact, and that one week ago a surface villain named Black Manta attacked and killed some of Arthur's friends in order to retrieve the relics of Atlan they were coveting. Arthur told Orm that someone from Atlantis had hired Manta and that he believed this someone was behind both incidents. Aquaman said he believed Orm was the one behind these attacks and that he was planning to attack the surface world, which Orm denied. A short time later, the U.S. army were testing missiles in the ocean when one accidently struck Atlantis. Unfortunately Orm perceived this as an attack on Atlantis and immediately began making preparations for war. Following the advice of Arthur's old war plans Orm flooded the coastal cities of Gotham, Metropolis and Boston, killing thousands of innocent civilians. Banishing the League After flooding the cities Orm emerged in Boston while his armies waited under the seas. Orm threatened a fisherman, asking him where he would find the King of the surface. He was quickly confronted by his brother who told Orm that he was not the King of the surface, and that the surface people did not mean to attack Atlantis. After Orm refused to believe this claim, Arthur's allies- Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman arrived seeking to take Orm down. Ocean Master watched as Arthur attempted to reason with his allies on the Justice League. However when Batman threw an explosive at Orm, Arthur retaliated and began taking on Superman and Wonder Woman in hopes that Orm wouldn't call in his armies if he showed he had control of the situation. Ocean Master decided Batman should die for his treachery and so shocked him with the power of his enchanted trident, this made Arthur attack Orm as he didn't want Batman to die. At this moment Ocean Master signaled for his army to emerge from the oceans, and used his trident to defeat his brother and the Trinity. He then banished the four them to the Marianas Trench as he began his full assault on the surface world. Losing the throne Orm began planting explosives around the city in order to completely level it. However Ocean Master's forces were soon halted by the reserve members of the Justice League such as Hawkman, Black lightning and Vixen who attempted to hold back the invasion. Eventually The Trench, a devolved kingdom of Atlantis, burst out of the sea and attacked Orm's forces. Arthur and the League soon arrived, having freed themselves from the Marianas Trench. Arthur told Ocean Master that Vulko was the one controlling the Trench and he was the one that fired the missile on Atlantis, all because he sought to see Arthur challenge and replace Orm. Ocean Master expressed that he didn't believe Arthur and continued attacking him, while the brothers fought the League was able to disable all of Orm's bombs. This infuriated Orm who attempted to flood the city using his enchanted crown, however Arthur's beloved Mera and the magician Zatanna Zatara were able to stop this from taking place. Arthur then forced Orm to yield the crown to him, which he accepted. Orm then fought with his brother and the Justice League in order to drive back Vulko's forces. After the battle against Vulko and the Trench, Orm was taken into U.S. custody where he was transferred to the surface prison Belle Reve. A New Life Weeks after his invasion of America, Orm was sitting through a mandatory therapy session when the roof of Belle Reve collapsed. A prisoner told Orm that an evil counterpart to the Justice League from another universe known as the Crime Syndicate had broken everyone out of prison. Orm headed deeper into the prison and retrieved his crown, royal chainmail and trident. Seeing his opportunity Orm headed for the sea, hoping to return home and reclaim the throne. While trekking to the sea, Orm stopped at a gas station to ask for directions. When he entered the diner he discovered two prisoners harassing a woman, after one of the prisoners insulted Orm he killed both of them. The woman introduced herself as Erin Shaw and asked Orm if he could save her son Tommy, who was staying with a baby sitter. Orm carried on walking to the ocean as he refused to help Erin save her son, believing that an eight year-old should be able to defend himself against rioters. Upon reaching the ocean Orm jumped in, however he had a change of mind and went back to save Erin and Tommy. Orm was able to save the woman and her child from death. Eventually the Justice League was able to defeat the Crime Syndicate and their servants, ending the organization's tyrannical rule on Earth. Months later, Orm was living with Erin and Tommy. He seemed to have developed a relationship with the widowed mother whom was grateful and enamored with Orm for saving her and her son's lives. Orm expressed his concern that the humans would find out about him and cause problems for the two, but Erin then proposed that they leave town to somewhere where no one could find them. Before Orm could answer the house's door was blasted open, Orm managed to shield Erin and asked her to stay behind him. Nereus, the king of Xebel, stepped inside and vowed to help Orm find the Seven Seas. It is currently unknown what happened between Nereus and Orm, but they did leave holding a grudge against one another. Orm would spend years with Erin and Tommy, each night telling her son of ancient Atlantean fables. Eventually he and Erin got engaged and planned to wed. Civil War Meeting with Mera During his daily routine with Erin and Tommy, Orm witnessed a troubling news broadcast. The news stated that Atlantis was stuck in a civil war and his brother Arthur was presumed dead, the news also stated that Mera was still on the surface fending off crime as usual. Orm decided that he should take up the throne once again in his brother's absence, but believed he should consult with Mera about the situation before hand. Not wanting to dismay Erin and Tommy, Orm left for Amnesty Bay in the middle of the night, leaving only a note behind. In the morning Orm waited outside Arthur's lighthouse with hopes that Mera would confront him. Eventually Orm was discovered by Mera and his half-sister Tula, who were both living on the surface. Mera explained to Orm that Arthur wasn't actually dead, but was fighting his usurper Corum Rath in Atlantis and was completely preoccupied by the conflict. She also informed Orm that Arthur did not wish to become King once more, so instead she had been chosen as the next ruler of Atlantis. The thought that a Xebelian would sit on the great throne of Atlantis threw Ocean Master into a rage, prompting him to attack Arthur's beloved. Although the combined might of Mera and Tula were originally enough to keep Orm at bay, Ocean Master used the magic of his trident to swiftly take down the pair. As he was about to execute Mera, Tommy and Erin arrived and convinced him to stand down. Orm and Mera discussed the situation further, with Mera informing Orm that she was incapable of too much physical exposure because she had been effected by Rath's magic. The pair agreed that Rath should not sit on the throne, and that they would need the support of Xebel in order to dethrone the usurper King. After saying goodbye to Erin and Tommy, Orm and Mera set out for the Bermuda Triangle where the kingdom of Xebel was located. Xebelian Negotiations Upon reaching Xebel, Orm and Mera were ambushed by Xebelian guards under the leadership of Nereus. After the pair expressed that they meant no harm Nereus told them that if they wanted to have an audience with him they would have to go through ancient rites of combat. The pair agreed and they were pitted up against an octodon, a great creature of the deep. Eventually Orm was able to defeat the creature by throwing his trident through the creature's heart, allowing them the right to speak with the king. Orm and Mera were escorted to the throne room of Xebel where they pled their case to Nereus. Mera exclaimed that if Rath took Atlantis and was able to amass forces, he would surely wipe out Xebel. However if Nereus decided to join the rebel cause, he would take down a future competitor and make peace with the next Atlantean monarch, Mera. Nereus informed the pair that he would think on their proposition, meanwhile Orm and Mera were given free reign of the kingdom. Orm later had a conversation with Nereus, the King told him that he didn't trust Mera and that Orm should take the Atlantean throne in her place. The next morning Orm went privately to speak with Nereus, the King agreed to give support in the Atlantean civil war, however he would only do so if Orm sat on the throne instead of Mera. Nereus had also captured Tula, citing that if he were to marry her then Orm and Nereus would be bound together by blood, strengthening the bond between their two kingdoms. Orm retrieved Mera so that they could both hear Nereus's official royal decree. Mera was enraged by Orm and Nereus's plan, she saw that if Orm took the throne again only more problems would arise. However recognizing that only the monarch Xebel backed would receive military support, she challenged Orm for the crown of Atlantis. A challenge that Orm gladly accepted. Fight for the Crown The next day, the people of Xebel crowded around the arena to see Mera take on the Ocean Master for the right to sit on the throne of Atlantis. Ocean Master opened up the fight by firing arcane lightning from his trident which Mera was able to dodge. Mera was able to close the gap and a melee ensued, after Orm appeared to be winning Mera blasted him into a wall with her hydrokinetic abilities. When it appeared Mera was gaining the upper hand the Xebelians sent sea monsters to assist Ocean Master, Orm's back up was defeated by Mera but he was able to land a decisive blow on Mera with his lightning. After forcing Mera into a wreckage, Orm attempted to end his opponent by crushing her in the hull of the ship. However Mera was able to escape his death trap and began sucking the water out of his lungs using her aquakinetics, effectively suffocating him. Eventually Orm yielded as he saw he could not win against Mera's hydrokinetics. Because he lost the throne of Atlantis once again, Orm decided he would go back to his surface family. However Mera stopped him from going back to the surface, believing he shouldn't receive happiness after trying to bargain his sister off to Nereus. Orm was then locked away in Xebel as Mera rallied the army and headed for Atlantis. Because of Xebelian interference King Rath was deposed and Mera was crowned in his place. The Alien Gods Sometime after his defeat, Orm was transferred to Atlantis where he was imprisoned in the highest spire of the city. Immediately after Rath was deposed, Atlantis rose out of the ocean - a result of Aquaman's unintentional reality-warping when he wore the Tenth Metal during his battle with the Dark Multiverse. Sometime later, an army of alien invaders attacked Earth, flooding the whole planet in mysterious water. This water transformed those who touched it into sea beasts that fought for the invaders. The invaders were led by the Triumvirate of Sea Gods, a trio of alien sea gods hell-bent on the destruction of Earth's civilizations after a battle with the mighty Poseidon. Atlantis was quickly overrun by these invaders, who transformed the city's inhabitants into sea beasts. Orm was visited by Mera, who needed help to fend of the relentless hordes of sea beasts. After Mera gave him his trident back, Orm escorted her to the lower levels of the kingdom, only staving off the infected water due to Mera's hydrokinetics. Knowing that their opposition was too powerful, Orm took Mera to the resting place of previous kings. Orm knew of Arion, an ancient Atlantean mage and hero, who had created an artefact known as the Tear of Extinction during his lifetime. This tear used an inversion of the life giving powers of gods, to take life in all forms. In this regard the tear was one of the few weapons capable of killing gods. Within the burial site laid a conch, which would lead the bearer to the true location of the tear. After giving the conch to Mera, Captain Gall of the Triumvirate arrived on the scene to exterminate Orm and Mera. Although Mera and Ocean Master were both formidable opponents, they stood little chance against the full might of the Ocean Lord Gall. The pair were quickly overwhelmed. Seeing no other choice, Ocean Master attacked the enemy with his full might, fending them off long enough for Mera to escape with the conch. Without Mera's hydrokinesis to protect him, Ocean Master transformed into one of the Triumvirate's servants. Eventually the Justice League were able to defeat the Triumvirate when Arthur supposedly sacrificed himself to save the world. The defeat of the Triumvirate led to everyone infected to revert back to their original form. It is currently unknown what happened to Orm after he reverted to his Atlantean form, whether he was recaptured or he escaped is still a mystery. Year of the Villain Orm would eventually wind up in the slums of the Ninth Tride while seeking escape from Atlantis after Drowned Earth. He would commingle with the locals for a while since the former sea king had become what they are now, another downtrodden interloper whom his beloved city had caste aside. At a time he had reconciled with his abysmal fate, disheartened that he could never reunite with his beloved Erin again; until one of the older resident dregs went into an insane frenzy about the city of Dagon. As legend would have it a mad king by the same name ruled a surface nation that eventually faded from history over the centuries. The fable says there is an undersea branch off of which that came to be after Dagon was slain by his own subjects and cast the power of a sea elemental he'd acquired through a devil's bargain down into a deep trench. Supposedly only the lost, the forgotten, the mad are able to find this hidden aquapolis that no one believes even exists; for the great power of King Dagon calls out to the castaways and the homeless of oceanic societies waiting for a king to reclaim it. While sleeping one night a vagrant named Palkor, the same derelict who raved about the tale in his mania. Ran past Orm searching for his regular means of entering and exiting the sunken city. Orm ran after him feeling insulted by his lack of courtesy, only to find him near a crack behind some garbage which leads out of the urban grunge. Initially set on leaving for the land to reunite with his surface family, the royal's attentions were diverted as he spotted his guide being snatched by an unknown assailant. Following them to a seemingly abandoned oil rig; Orm would find the maddened hadalin sitting in a cage amongst a menagerie of warped sea fauna whilst hideously deformed. In his blind rage, Orm was blindsided by the new and improved Marine Marauder. Having been visited by the genetically enhanced Lex Luthor, he'd offered her the same ideal makeover he had received to become all he could be in the service of Doom. Showcasing her newfound ability to twist and warp marine biological matter at her whim, she'd used it in conjunction with her technologically implemented ability of manipulating sea life in a similar vein to Aquaman to all but overpower the Ocean Master. Whom beat a hasty retreat through blasting a hole through her facility using his trident. Outraged by the blasphemy he had seen yet fully aware of how outmatched he truly was, Orm question his rescued liberator on how he was to defeat her. In his last moment, the mortally wounded Palkor weakly asked if Ocean Master could hear the call of the ancient king better than before. To which the former confirmed that he could, surmising that only the lost and the mad could hear the siren call of Dagon's lost power. After hours of searching the fallen king had finally come to where he had been searching all this time. He was dismayed to find however, that his partner on the journey had died during their travel. Lamenting the loss of his would-be guide's life as he fell into the trench they'ed been searching for together. Orm would venture into the oceanic trench but found himself succumbing to it's crushing depths not long after reaching the bottom. While there he came across the sea elemental; Lernaea. Who could immediately tell that her new guest could not handle the pressure of the trench she was left to waste in. Offering her assistance in return for his name, Orm would receive her magic pendant which Dagon used to command her long ago. Now back on his feet with the powers of an ocean entity at his beck & call. Ocean Master immediately set about dispatching the Marine Marauder and freeing all of her captive experimental subjects. To whom he threw the remains of her downed body to them in exchange for their servitude to him in his new submerged city of Dagon as recompense for their liberation. It was at this point Apex Lex would turn up after everything went down. Initially holding back on empowering Orm as he did with his former adversary, the empowered agent of Perpetua would openly offer him a gift now. But the newly rechristened King would rebuke such offers, boldly claiming he needed nothing from a surface dweller or anyone else by smashing the amulet which controls the powerful entity that enabled his victory; and yet still maintaining dominion over her by his sheer will alone. After ordering her to demolish the oil rig which Marauder had been conducting her amoral experiments on. King Orm would warn Luthor to keep his war with the surface away from his world in the waters, after which Ocean Master would quickly spirit away many amongst the rabble within Atlantis's lower trides to his new Kingdom of Dagon. A place for the poor and unwanted caste off's of higher society whom were left to be forgotten by the world. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** : Orm was strong enough to casually punch a man around 30 feet into the air through concrete. Because he lives in some of the deepest parts of the ocean, Orm is able to move with ease even while 1086 pounds of pressure are applied on him. ** : Orm is able to withstand the huge pressures of the deep ocean, which applies 1086 pounds of pressure per square inch. He has been hit by a bus and was completely unfazed. ** ** ** ** : Due to millennia underwater, Atlanteans such as Orm have developed senses much more acute then any humans. *** : Orm is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Orm's hearing is far greater than any human's. ** | Abilities = * : Orm is a very capable diplomat, having been trained from a young age in the art of ruling a kingdom. He was able to successfully secure a deal that would allow Xebel to support his faction in the Atlantean Civil War, even if the nation had been previously hostile to him. * : Orm was trained to fight from a very young age, according to himself he was already a highly skilled combatant by the time he was eight years old. * : As a boy Orm was taught all the legends of Atlantis to better prepare him for his future role as King. He was taught of the ancient Kings and heroes, as well as the powerful artefacts employed by his ancestors. * : Orm is a highly successful ruler. For many years he lead the people of Atlantis under a prosperous rule. During and after his rule Orm had many followers within the walls of Atlantis who respected and admired him. * : Orm has lived almost his entire life under the sea, this has naturally forged him into a swimmer unrivaled by any surface dweller. He considers swimming far easier then walking. * : During his reign as King of Atlantis, Ocean Master also lead the armies of Atlantis as all Atlantean monarchs do. Because of this Orm presumably has a great understanding of the protocol and doctrines employed by the Atlantean Royal Army. * : For his assault on the surface world, Orm was able to come up with a highly intricate plan to make the surface city of Boston sink. During the invasion Orm sent several teams to locate and eliminate primary threats in the way of his goals. * : Even while a disowned royal within Atlantean society. Orm had enough pull amongst people that he could use his will alone to control and guide powerful water based effigy's and even hideously mutated ocean dwellers to his beck and call. Having done so to found and construct a new underwater kingdom he would christen; Dagon, in the name of his elemental beneficiaries former master. * : Orm's weapon of choice is a powerful trident that he is extremely deadly with. Due to his martial training as a child Orm is presumably deadly with several other types of melee weaponry. ** : Orm is incredibly precise when throwing his trident. Even while under a tense situation, such as when he battled an octodon, Ocean Master is still capable of throwing his trident with pinpoint accuracy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Orm, like all Atlanteans, dehydrates at a rate far superior to any human. This can cause him problems if he stays on land for too long. | Equipment = *'Royal Crown': As the king of Atlantis, Orm possesses a magical helm that doubled as a symbol of his royal authority. This headdress was destroyed by Aquaman at the end of his brother's misguided attempt to attack the surface world, but it seemingly regenerated over the brief couple years Orm spent among the surfacers while the power it once had remains in question. The Royal Crown gives Ocean Master power over the seven seas themselves. Able to telekinetically bend water bodies to his whim in a similar, yet grander manner than Mera while he wore the busby. ** : Using the helmet/crown Ocean Master is able to manipulate water. He can create massive tsunamis powerful enough to stop Atlanteans in their tracks. Having once boasted he could use it's powers to smash part of the Easter Seaboard which Metropolis was apart of straight into the ocean if need be. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Trident of Orm': This trident was forged before Atlantis sunk into the deep, and therefore is incredibly ancient. It is a symbol of power in Atlantis. After Mera defeated Orm in Xebel she wielded the weapon for a time. However once she required Orm's assistance in battling the sea-changed of the Ocean Lords, she gave the trident back to the Ocean Master. ** The Trident gives Orm power over the storms, this allows him to mimic storms, hurricanes, tsunamis, and other natural disasters. *** : Because of the weather manipulation afforded by the trident, Orm is able to summon lighting through his trident. **** : Orm is able to fire the lightning he channels as devastating arcane bolts of power. These lightning bolts are powerful enough to take out Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman with just one blast. | Notes = | Trivia = * Orm is also known as Orm the First and King of the Seven Seas. * Orm is considered an alpha-class threat by the Justice League. | Recommended = *'Justice League/Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis': The storyline that introduces this version of Orm. It details Orm's invasion of the surface world and his battle against the Justice League and his half-brother Aquaman. | DC = None | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Royalty